


Hold It

by i_like_musicals_ok



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: ;), F/F, How Do I Tag, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, bc y tf not?, i also can't write good titles, idk what other tags to post, it's their thing, like they just got married, so ppl, that's like the one tag i know to put, wedding aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_ok/pseuds/i_like_musicals_ok
Summary: After seeing a very pleasant surprise when she looks down the aisle, Kat finds herselfveryturned on for the rest of her wedding.ORWhat happens when Parrward gets home, newly married.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself but what's new?

Cath, to Kat's surprise, is wearing a suit. The blazer, pants, and dress shirt are white--the only purple is her tie and a small flower that's placed inside her blazer pocket. Cath's [hair](https://hairstylecamp.com/wp-content/uploads/curly-hair-updos-for-wedding.jpg) is pulled over to one side, most likely in a ponytail. A strand of a white plant, similar to Kat's, is placed at the start of the ponytail. It's a different look for Cath, and if Kat's being honest, it's insanely _hot_. 

Kat finds herself staring at her now wife throughout the party. A lot more than she normally does. And that's saying a lot. 

As the party ends, her cousin makes the joke not to be too loud when they get home, having noticed the pink queen's staring. This of course is denied, with Kat claiming they won't be doing those sorts of things.

(Of course, we know that's a lie.)

* * *

Kitty and Cathy arrive alone. The other queens made sure to rent a hotel room prior, to not make the same mistake of being in the house with a newlywed couple (Araleyn was not excited to find out everyone had heard them, and no one else had been wanting to hear them).

Cathy picks up her wife bridal style--they are in fact, married. They won't be able to stop repeating that fact for a while--and carries her inside the house.

When the blue queen set the pink queen down, the latter finds herself checking out the former. For only the millionth time today. After locking the front door and taking off their shoes, without a warning, Kitty grabs Cathy's hand and drags her upstairs. 

Kitty shoves her lover into what's now their room, not bothering to lock the door since no one's going to be home for the night. But she does close it, only so that she can push her wife against it and kiss her. Hard.

"What's with the sudden dominance?" Cathy teases, raising an eyebrow. Kitty blushes for a second as she admits her reason.

"You look _really_ hot in that suit." Cathy smirks before leaning forward and capturing their lips in a passionate kiss once again. Kitty gasps when her lover bites her lip, allowing the other to slip her tongue inside of her mouth; which causes both girls to moan.

Too focused on the kissing, Kitty doesn't realize that Cathy had been leading them towards the bed until she feels the frame against the back of her legs. Cathy doesn't let her fall just yet, but wastes no time in undressing her wife.

The fifth queen did have to break the kiss to fully take off the dress, but as soon as that's gone, she's right back on her. Her hands move slowly, a contrast to their kissing, playing with Cathy's blazer before sliding it off. She then moves on to slowly unbutton Cathy's shirt, making sure her hands linger where they can.

Cathy, getting rather impatient with the teasing, pushes Kitty onto the bed and finishes undressing herself, leaving only her undergarments on. The sixth queen crawls on top of her wife, continuing their make out session for a bit, but then starts to trail away from her mouth.

Although Kitty misses the feeling of Cathy's lips on hers, she enjoys that Cathy is moving on to her neck. She leaves love-bites and hickeys all over Kitty's neck, feeling a bit possessive and proud that Kitty is all hers.

She pulls away, causing a whine to escape from Kitty's mouth. Cathy smirks at the reaction. Feeling just a tiny bit spiteful, Cathy gets off of Kitty; which sure enough, causes more whines to escape from her mouth.

"Sit on the edge and spread your legs." Cathy commands, her voice lowering with a little growl. Kitty, slightly flushed and a _lot_ turned on, repositions herself to fit her lover's wishes.

Before doing anything to the pink queen, the blue queen removes the former's bra and panties, wanting to see _all_ of Kitty, under _her_ control. Her eyes darken and rake the younger queen's body, memorizing the curves and the begging look upon her face.

She then gets on her knees and starts to kiss up towards her center. But being the tease she is, she goes back down to her other thigh, kissing up once again.

"Please...." Cathy uses that word as her cue, and starts eating her lover out. She starts out lapping slowly, purposely avoiding her clit just to make her worked up. "Cathy..." Kitty moans out her wife's name, fueling Cathy to go faster.

She speeds up her pace, now making contact with her clit, earning her a string of moans, whimpers, and cusses. She speeds up more, going faster until-

"Wha....Cathyyyy!" Kitty whines, panting heavily. She gives the last queen a pout, hoping that her cuteness will get her what she wants. Unfortunately, this isn't a normal situation where Cathy will give in.

"Nice try. But I think I'm going to make you wait a little longer..." The youngest queen obediently waits, but not for long, moving her hips upward in attempt to get at least _some_ friction. She swears she sees Cathy roll her eyes before her face is buried once again in Kitty's center. Which is a good thing.

The bad news is that she's going excruciatingly slow. One of Kitty's hands move towards Cathy's hair, removing the plant and taking it out of its ponytail. She grips Cathy's hair, hoping that that will keep her in place, but of course, she just _has_ to move away.

"Now now. Did I say you could touch me?" Kitty groans in annoyance before returning her hand back to its original position. "Uh uh. I'm not sure I should continue fucking you now." Cathy moves back up so she can talk into Kitty's ear. "You're not exactly being a _good_ girl. Maybe I should just leave you here."

Kitty quickly shakes her head. Cathy actually _has_ left her before, and she does _not_ want it to happen again.

"No! I'll be good! _Please_!"

"Then say you're sorry." At first no words come out of her mouth, mostly out of shock, but partly because she's realizing how turned on this makes her. Cathy shoves a finger into Kitty, causing the latter to moan loudly. "Say it."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Cathy, please fuck me!" The sixth queen presses a kiss to the fifth's collarbone before pushing another finger into her as an acceptance of the apology.

"Good girl." Cathy kisses her wife sweetly before she goes back down to eat her out. Kitty grinds against Cathy's tongue and fingers, her breath starting to quicken as she feels the familiar feeling of an orgasm coming. "Hold it."

Kitty doesn't exactly appreciate the fact that Cathy's _still_ making her wait, but she's too turned on, and scared that Cathy might stop again, so she holds it back.

"Now you can cum." It's almost as if she's voice commanding her orgasm because Kitty cums right then and there. Cathy pumps slower, helping Kitty calm down from her high, before removing her fingers and sucking them clean.

She crawls back up and kisses her lover sweetly, before Kitty pushes her onto the bed.

"Your turn." This time Kitty guides Cathy so her head rests on the pillows and she can climb on top of her. The pink queen bites the blue's lip, easily sliding her tongue inside as her hands reach around back and unclip Cathy's bra. Removing it, she moves down slightly so she can toy with her breasts.

Cathy had been such a fucking tease, ~~not to say that Kitty didn't like it,~~ so she's going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Kitty, still playing with Cathy's breasts, slowly moves her hand down to Cathy's center, cupping it. This earns her a couple of whimpers from her wife's mouth.

"Hold your hands above your head and keep them there." The last queen finds herself blushing at the youngest queen's sudden change in demeanor, especially since she'd just topped a minute ago. Nevertheless, Cathy obeys, honestly afraid of the consequences.

However the fifth queens slips in two fingers and starts her pace relatively fast. Maybe she just didn't want her in the way. Oh how she is wrong.

"C-close.."

"Hold it." It's clear the Kitty is mocking Cathy's earlier teasing, especially with her tone. Cathy starts to move up, mostly to give her lover a ' _Seriously_?' look, only to get pushed down again. " _Stay_." Kitty warns, almost as if she's _daring_ Cathy to try anything again. She lets out a little noise of complaint, but returns to her original position. "Good girl."

Although she knows Kitty won't be giving her permission to come anytime soon, Cathy bucks her hips in sync with Kitty's thrusts, trying to get more friction. Probably not the best decision in this situation.

"Kitten, _please_." The sixth queen lets out a loud moan when Kitty curls her fingers into her g-spot.

"Have you been good?"

"Yes! Please!!" Kitty slides in a third finger, still thrusting into Cathy's g-spot.

"Alright. You can cum now." What one would consider funny is that Kitty also 'voice commands' Cathy's orgasm. Or perhaps it isn't that funny. Oh well, one can try.

Slowing her fingers down, Kitty waits for Cathy's nod to signal that she's okay. Once her cue is received, the pink queen takes out her fingers, cleaning the juices off of them before kissing Cathy and tumbling next to her.

"I love you Cathy."

"Love you too, my beautiful wife." Kitty smiles at the title.

"We really are married, huh?" Cathy wraps her arms around Kitty, being the big spoon in their little cuddle session.

"Yes, now shh, let me sleep." The younger of the two giggles, but makes sure to stay quiet, thankful that her lover actually _wants_ to sleep for once.

"Alright Cathy."

**Author's Note:**

> did i copy the first paragraph from together forever? yes  
> do i care? no i wrote it i can copy whatever the heck i want
> 
> but srsly im surprised i can write this crap, hope u enjoyed i guess?????


End file.
